


What I Love About You

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Let's Work Together, But Apart. [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Hours after the party is over, Alec is in bed thinking about Magnus as he sleeps beside him.The final part of the "Let's Work Together, But Apart" series.





	What I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> And that is a wrap on this series. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments along the way. I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Take care <3

Alec rolled onto his side so he could face Magnus. His beautiful warlock made him feel things he didn't know existed. He studied the face of his sleeping boyfriend. There wasn't a single feature that Alec would change about him. He knew Magnus was insecure about his real eyes, but Alec loved them. They suited Magnus' personality. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, but the words always got stuck on his tongue. 

Hours after making love, he was still glowing with happiness. Alec never thought he'd ever use that phrase, but there was no other way to describe it. Magnus gave Alec his heart and soul every time. Alec could only hope Magnus knew that the feelings were reciprocated. 

He brushed a finger across Magnus' cheek. Alec was always in awe at how handsome Magnus was. 

"I love you, Magnus. I'm not always great at saying it. You're so understanding. When I'm lost, you direct me back to myself. You give so much and ask for little in return. I'm thankful you saved me from a miserable life. I'll do my best to be worthy of the love and trust you put in me." 

He felt Magnus stir under his hand. His eyes slowly opening with a smile on his face. Alec leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Magnus' lips.

"I should have known you'd wake up."

"You were being romantic. A man only has so much restraint. I woke up when stroked my cheek. Remember Darling, I'm a light sleeper."

Alec laughed, "I'll remember that for next time." 

"Keep going. I want to know more. And for the record, you are already worthy, my dear."

Alec rolled on his back and offered his chest as Magnus' new pillow. The older man smiled as he snuggled into Alec's side. 

"I'll tell you five things I love about you then you go back to sleep. You used a lot of magic today."

"I'm fine, Alexander. I've been through worse."

"You have me now to take care of you. Five things and we go to sleep. Deal?"

Alec looked down to get a read on his boyfriend's face when he said, "Deal." 

"Okay, the first thing I love about you is your laugh," Alec said while he made circles with his fingers on Magnus' back. "And I mean every laugh. You have many covers: the sarcastic laugh, the condescending laugh, the teasing laugh, and my personal favorite, the one you make when we're alone. The happiness radiates off of you like your magic. Your laugh puts me at ease." 

"Alexander..." 

"That's another one. The way you say my name with your love infused in each syllable. No one ever made my name sound so beautiful. It might sound ridiculous, but it felt like you saw a side of me I didn't."

Magnus kissed his chest and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist. If Alec wasn't so tired, he might have been insecure about how open he was being, but he was glad to finally be telling Magnus how he felt. 

"I knew you were special, Alexander. From the moment I met you, I knew you were meant to be loved by me. It just took you some more time to figure it out." 

"It did. I'm sorry for that. The third thing I love you is how supportive and patient you are with me. I know I've made a few mistakes, but even when you call me out on it, I still feel comfortable knowing I'm fallible. You don't make me feel like I need to be perfect. You only want to me realize my mistake and be better the next time." 

"I'll always have your back. You don't have to be perfect, only honest. Now I believe you have two more."

"Hmmm, which one do I want to tell you? I know, I love when you don't have the glamor up for your eyes. They are beautiful just the way they are, and I love that you feel comfortable enough to share that part with me. You don't need to hide parts of yourself from me. I love them all." 

Alec was surprised when Magnus moved to straddle him. Magnus was beautiful in all light, but the way the moonlight fell on his skin made him look like a piece of art. A masterpiece to be exact. Alec knew there was no one else who would hold his heart. Magnus was it for him. He was going to marry this man someday. Magnus leaned down close enough to kiss his lips but stopped to ask, 

"So, my darling, what is the final thing you love about me?" 

"Oh it certainly isn't the final thing, but the last one I'll tell you tonight."

Magnus leaned back again using Alec's chest as support. 

"Okay, hit me with it."

"I love how after everything you've endured in your life that you love with your entire heart. You don't hold back how much you love me even though I could hurt you. That heart is so pure with the desire to be loved in return. And I love that I get to love you back. The past few days reminded me how much I need you in my life. You supported me when I thought Jace died. I don't think you understand how much that meant to me. You also experienced loss from Valentine, but you put my pain above yours and you don't need to do that. Support goes both ways. " 

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus brought a hand to each side of his face. The kiss between them was short but full of love and desire. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you, my darling will be the death of me. No one has ever cared about me quite like you do. I know you worry about other, but you are special. Someone I will cherish until I die. You'll always have my heart, even when you're no longer here. I'll never be able to love like this again. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, nothing will tear us apart, Magnus. Now, you promised me that you'd go to sleep. I've done my part. Come lie down next to me and I'll hold you."

"I wish I wasn't so worn out, it pains me that I don't have the energy for sex. I want to show you how much those words meant to me." 

Alec kissed Magnus forehead as the older man got situated in his arms. 

"I promise, all these feelings will still be there in the morning."   
"I love you, Alexander."  
"I love you too"


End file.
